Into the Woods (formerly The Strangest Thing)
by White Lion
Summary: 1980. Something within the Forbidden Forest pities the plight of the wizarding world, and takes steps to fulfill the prophecy of the Dark Lord’s demise. And Snape doesn’t have a choice but to comply….
1. Prologue

Title:: The Strangest Thing

Author: Sekhmet, the White Lion

Rating: R, for being truly twisted in general

Pairing: None….technically ::evil laugh::

TimeFrame: AU 1980/81 (there will be a sequel to this, that will take place 5th year) 

Summary: The Forbidden Forest hides many things, some good, some evil. One day Severus Snape was the victim of an unusual spell while within the Forest….a spell that could bring about the downfall of the Dark Lord. Unfortunately, Severus isn't given a choice but to play his part….but will he be strong enough to survive, and will the spell's result finally crack his stone cold heart?  And if the Dark Lord finds out….will he live long enough to find out?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. are the property of J.K. Rowling. I own them not, I'm just taking them for a while and mutating them with my radioactive quill. Only the plot and the Nuala belong to me.

**WARNING:::** This is a seriously TWISTED fic, and it's probably best that you consider it AU. If you're disturbed by the strange and unusual, turn away now, I don't want your flames. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  

The Strangest Thing 

By the _White Lion_

PROLOGUE:

                        The Forbidden Forest was the perfect place to hide. Dark, dense, dangerous…only the insanely powerful or self-assuredly stupid would even consider venturing very far into its depths. Things lived within those tangled vines and briared branches that didn't even have a name, for no civilized creature had ever laid eyes on them, or lived to tell the tale. Some of those things were bloodthirsty and deadly, mindless products to the forest's dark power. But others pulsed with ancient magic, hidden within the shadows until something on the outside drew their attention. Voldemort had succeeded in doing just that. These creatures were known only as the Nuala, long forgotten by even time itself. 

Coursing through the air, throbbing in the very earth, the Nuala could sense _his_ darkness, feel the evil, pain, and terror he spread like a disease throughout the world….and they hated it. They felt pain every time another muggle died, each time the Cruciatus was cast upon a screaming child, with every breath of evil they were reminded of their own banishment so many thousands of years ago….by Slytherin himself. As the screams grew louder, the fear spread farther and wider, the air thicker with darkness and death, their tribe drew together and made an oath. Though they could never cross the boundaries of the Forbidden Forest, they would see to it that the Dark Lord fell. They would taste his blood on the breeze, hear his followers screaming in the night…they would stretch out their claws and scratch his fate into his flesh. Yes…they would aid the human wizards, and prevent them from sharing their own wretched fate. The time had come to act.

"Have you found the one La'rahi dreamed of?" hissed Ka'har, his fiercely green, serpentine eyes glowing out of the darkness of the forest. A tan, shaggy, lion-like mane hung across his furry shoulders, intertwined with small bits of leave and twig. His stance was proud, shoulders held back and scaled tail held high. The figure knelt before him rose at his words, glancing up with matching emerald eyes.

"Yes, Ka'har. Fate has brought them to our very door." The figure replied, an amused smile crossing his feline face. He was similar to the other in appearance, with a wild mane and serpentine tail, though all in all he was smaller. All of the Nuala shared those features, theirs was a race of blended traits, sharing those of human, lion, and serpent. Neither wholly one nor the other, they were majestic in their own way, powerful and deadly, but wise in their ways.

"And La'rahi? What does she say of them?" Ka'har asked, crossing his large arms over his chest, tail flicking in anticipation. The other, known as Yu'ral, smiled wider, bearing a mouth full of sharp teeth in an odd grin.

"He is the exact match of the words she spoke. She dreamed that he shall come to us tomorrow, we must prepare." Yu'ral exclaimed excitedly, his whiskers twitching against his thin muzzle.

"He?" Ka'har blinked, his green eyes widened with surprise.

"Er…yes…." Yu'ral muttered nervously, reaching up flick a twig out of his mane. To his relief, however, Ka'har didn't appear to be angry. The leader or the Nuala instead only appeared slightly confused, and definitely amused by this new revelation. _He_ indeed…

"This shall be interesting….but, it is destiny. He has no more choice than we in the future." Ka'har sighed, shaking his mane with a short laugh. He straightened up a moment later, once again fixing his gaze on Yu'ral. "What of his temprement? Is he suitable, or will we have to make…accommodations?" he said, voice dropping down into a purr.

"His...uh…temperament is quite foul, Ka'har. I fear we will have to speed the development up a bit, if we are to be assured of success." Yu'ral said, once again shifting nervously from paw to paw. Ka'har sighed again, raising one clawed finger to tap his muzzle in contemplation.

"Pity…I'd hate to be him when he wakes afterward." He said after a moment, his eyes shining with vague guilt. What they would have to do to the man…would not be an easy thing. In fact, it might very well break his spirit, if things were not conducted properly. But then again, Fate had chosen him for a reason. "He has no family or friends that must be dealt with?" he asked, and Yu'ral shook his head.

"Not that we have detected, aside from the Headmaster of the school. Dumbledore will understand, if we send him word of our reasoning. He is of the Light, after all."

"That is good…it will make it easier for him to deal with if Dumbledore understands. The centaurs have told me many good things about that human…let us hope that they are true." Ka'har said thoughtfully, and then dropped down to all fours beside the messenger. He shook his mane and rolled his shoulder blades, and looked Yu'ral in the eye. "We shall prepare. Alert Hu'kai and the others at once. Time is short…." He growled, and leaned back on coiled haunches before springing off into the shadows, leaving Yu'ral to bow to his memory.

"It shall be done, Ka'har." Yu'ral whispered, and turned on his heel before bounding off in the opposite direction.

Note:: Don't worry, the Nuala aren't a prominent part of this story, they only have a brief role here in the beginning and in chapter 1, and then near the very end. Unless, of course, you want me to keep them around…..~.^ Severus and the other familiar faces (well, for 1980) show up next chapter.


	2. Only Just Begun...

Note: Just thought I'd let you know that is will not be a slash or romance fic in any way, and I also though I'd warn you that the weirdness starts this chapter….^.^

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. are the property of J.K. Rowling. I own them not, I'm just taking them for a while and mutating them with my radioactive quill. Only the plot and the Nuala belong to me.

**WARNING:::** This is a seriously TWISTED fic, and it's probably best that you consider it AU. If you're disturbed by the strange and unusual, turn away now, I don't want your flames. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! 

Emma—thanks, I hope you'll find the rest of it interesting to!

Atheis—wow, thanks! I like my lion-people, hehe. I hope you still like it after this chapter, things start to get weird….

The Slayer---first descent Sevvie story? Er…::cries:: you're gonna hate me! I just know it! Ah well…I'm glad you liked the first chapter anyway…

Bluemeanies—'not sure' is a good thing in my book! It means you don't hate me! Yet….Anyway, ::salutes:: continuing as requested!

**Chapter 1**---Only Just begun….

"You're looking particularly glum today" Albus Dumbledore said as Severus stepped into his office. The man was wearing a fierce scowl, his eyes cold and hard. At first glance it would appear that he was in a very foul mood indeed, and that doing anything other than getting out of his way was just short of a death wish. However, over the past few years Albus had gotten to know Severus well enough to recognize when he was truly angry, and when he was using a facade of anger to shield something else. Today was the latter.

            "I have good reason to be 'glum,' as you put it, as I'm sure you're aware," Severus retorted bitterly as he sat down in the velvet cushioned chair before the desk, crossing his arms and legs in an equally stiff manner.

            "They've already had the funeral, then?" Albus asked, his eyes widened with surprise. Severus snorted and kept his eyes averted, staring at some place on the side wall.

            "Yes, it was this morning, so you'll have to forgive me if I'm not up to my usual standards." He replied bitterly, and Dumbledore instantly felt a wave of regret. Now he knew what Severus was hiding behind his angry and sarcastic mask, he was grieving.

            "Oh, I must apologize, Severus. I did not think the funeral would be so soon after his death." Dumbledore said, his eyes sorrowful as he stared at the black-haired man across from him. Severus sighed and uncrossed his arms, relaxing slightly in his mentor's presence. Reluctantly, he drew his gaze away from the wall and met the expectant blue-eyed one, pain now just visible within his fathomless black eyes.

            "There was no reason to wait, there wasn't much to be done after all. My uncle had few living friends, and I am the last of the Snape family." Severus replied with a tired sigh, yet there was no mistaking the sorrow in his voice at the last. He was now, officially, the very last Snape. He'd had the privilege of watching all of his relatives die off over the years, one by one, though there had never been many in the first place. But this last death was the most biting of them all, not simply because it left him alone, but because the man named Harold Snape had been nothing less than a father to Severus since he was a mere 12 years old. And now even he was gone, and when Severus himself passed on to a probably early grave, not even the memory of the man would remain….

            "You're young, Severus, you have plenty of time to have children and start a family." Dumbledore said sympathetically, sharing in some of the pain the younger wizard felt. He'd know Harold as well, the man had been an auror and a true saint, the black sheep of the typically notorious Snape family.

            "Me?!" Severus scoffed, the subtle pain in his eyes transformed into disbelief. "I've a better chance of becoming the Minister of Magic than I do finding a wife." He muttered bitterly. He had no dissolutions about himself when it came to women, he was neither pleasant to look at nor of a agreeable temper in the least. Any woman insane enough to find him desirable would probably change her mind the instant he opened his mouth. And that wasn't even mentioning the fact that he was a Death Eater, even if he was a spy…."And besides, with my…work…it would be far too dangerous for a family. I am better off alone." He muttered, casting his gaze away again.

            "Still, if things become safe again…." Dumbledore persisted, and Severus laughed. The man knew him too well. He did want a family, a wife and children and a house away from all his worries about Voldemort …It was like a distant dream, something meant to be seen, but never touched.

            "Perhaps, but I will not hazard a guess as to when that will be." Severus replied, his eyes drifting down to the open copy of the Daily Prophet on the Headmaster's desk. The headline read—"Murder in London: Death Eaters Wage War on Muggles." It was a typical headline, more murder and darkness with every passing day….

            "Sooner than we think, I expect." Dumbledore replied, and Severus looked up, startled. Narrowing his eyes, he struggled to read the old wizard's carefully guarded expression.

            "You know something." He stated flatly, his expression darkened.

            "There has been a prophecy, but the truth of it remains to be seen." The Headmaster sighed, weariness clearly visible within his eyes.

            "I trust I'll find out on a need-to-know basis then?" Severus asked, and Dumbledore nodded with an amused smile.

            "Something like that." He replied, "Now, let us talk of other things. How is the business with your shop coming along?" he asked, reaching across his desk to pluck a lemon drop from a small candy dish.

            "I've found a buyer. Come April the shop will no longer be mine. I will have the entire summer to get the dungeons here fixed up to my liking." He said, smiling proudly. It had been no easy task to find someone willing to buy the small potions shop in Knockturn Alley, those with the skill required to run such a place were few and far between. However, it also meant that the shop was worth quite a bit of money. "I still can't believe you talked me into this…." Severus mumbled with a shake of his head.

            "You will be an excellent teacher, Severus. And it will be safer for you here, should things go badly with the Death Eaters." Dumbledore assured him, his face displaying a comforting smile. It was true, of course. If his cover as a spy was ever blown, what safer place to be than Hogwarts? Whether or not he'd be a good teacher, however, was yet to be seen.

            "I agree, but I can't imagine how I'll ever get used to being 'Professor' Snape…" he said, grimacing slightly at the title. He couldn't help but remember his old professors whenever he thought about it. If things were still the same as they had been when he was in school, the students would undoubtedly hate him.

            "You'll adjust." Dumbledore laughed, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Will you be moving into the school over the summer?"

            "That depends upon how often you need me." Severus said with a shrug. He'd agreed to not only teach potions, but to also make them for the Hospital Wing or the other teachers as necessary. Dumbledore also had frequent need of some of the more complex potions for some of his other 'agents' in the war against Voldemort. Evidently, the schools current Potions Master wasn't up to the task.

            "We'll see then." Dumbledore said, still smiling brightly.

            "Yes…well, I'd better be off. I've already delivered Poppy's stock for the rest of the semester, but I still need to collect a few plants from the forest before the light is gone." Severus said, rising from his chair. There were certain potions ingredients that could only be found within the Forbidden Forest, and despite the fact that he would be selling the shop shortly, he still had a stock to keep up.

            "Very well. You'll be back in two days with news from the meeting?" Dumbledore said, one thin, silvery eyebrow raised in inquiry.

            "Of course. Good day, Albus." Severus said, and headed silently toward the door.

            "'Til next time, Severus. Be careful." Dumbledore replied, and watched as the door clicked shut behind his former student. Sighing heavily, Dumbledore leaned back in his chair with his eyes still on the door. Severus was lonely, any fool could see that if they watched him long enough. And while there were many people that would probably be willing to forge a friendship with the man, if not more, it was also obvious that Severus would never allow them to get close to him. Above all else Severus wanted to make up for his past wrongs, those dark days he'd spent as a loyal Death Eater; he'd never allow himself the pleasure of happiness until that mission was complete.

            A sudden flash of light drew Dumbledore's attention away from his thoughts, and he stared at his desk with an expression of pure shock. Sitting atop the daily prophet was the most unusual looking bird he'd ever seen. Truly it looked like something prehistoric, with broad, scale-like feathers and a beak full of jagged teeth. Another oddity were the three claws visible at the end of each wing...er...arm, whichever it happened to be, and with one such clawed appendage was clutching a piece of rolled parchment. It was watching him patiently with a pair of bright amber eyes, simply watching and waiting.

            Slowly Dumbledore reached a hand forward to claim the letter, and was surprised again when the bird reached forward itself and deliberately placed the letter in his waiting palm. And then, without another movement, there was a second flash of light, and the odd little creature was gone once again. Dumbledore blinked, shrugged, and proceeded to examine the scroll clutched in his weathered palm. 

            It wasn't a normal parchment by any means, he noticed as he carefully unrolled it. Rather than the usual tan color, the paper was thick and greenish, interwoven with tiny veins almost exactly like those of a leaf. In fact, it probably had been a leaf at one point….Adjusting his glasses, Dumbledore flattened out the parchment and began to read, at first apprehensively due to the unusual scrawl of the lettering. It wasn't long until he was gaping wide-eyed at the letter, his skin paling further with each line of text. Hastily he dropped the letter back onto the desktop and rummaged beneath a few papers until he pulled out a scrap of parchment, a few short lines scribbled on its surface. It was the prophecy he'd mentioned to Severus, made by the Divinations Professor herself after having fallen into a violent trance. The letter he'd just received spoke briefly of a dream someone by the name of La'rahi, apparently some sort of seer, had had days ago, and both the dream and the prophecy fit together like pieces of a puzzle. But that wasn't the whole of what bothered Dumbledore….it was the fact that Severus was at the very heart of it all. 

            Dumbledore nearly sent his chair to the floor in his rush toward the window at the rear of his office. Looking out across the grounds, he saw Severus dark figure just approaching the line of trees, a satchel for collecting his ingredients swinging at his side. In mere moments the author of the letter (Ka'har, was it?) was going to take the first step into fulfilling that prophecy, the letter explained in detail, and Severus was heading right to them….Dumbledore furrowed his brows as he watched the figure outside the window, torn between concern for his friend and the welfare of the wizarding world. Severus would not like what was going to happen, it would be painful and certainly life-changing, and above all, he'd have absolutely no choice in the matter. Dumbledore hated to think of Severus having to endure yet more hardship in his life, suffer through more pain and humiliation…but then there was the rest of the world to think about as well. If Severus did not enter the forest, would the prophecy still be fulfilled? Would the Dark lord still fall? Or would fate simply saddle Severus with the same role in some other way than through the magic of Ka'har's tribe? (a tribe of what, precisely, hadn't been revealed)

            "Forgive me, Severus," Dumbledore whispered, and turned away from the window, casting one last glance out the pane as one shadow joined with another. Things would be interesting from now on indeed…..

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Quickening his pace, Severus headed further into the shadowed forest, his eyes darting left and right for signs of danger or the ingredients he'd come for. The sun seemed to be setting much too quickly beyond the distant hills, lengthening the shadows and casting the forest into even deeper darkness. He'd have to work quickly, he realized, if he wanted to be back out again before the sun set. After all, even he wasn't mad enough to wander around the Forbidden Forest at night with only his wand and his wits. It took a second or two to properly cast a spell, and some of the forest's nocturnal creatures didn't need half that long to rip out your throat.

The receding light, however, was the least of his worries at the moment. What currently inspired him to tightly clutch his wand was the unshakeable feeling that he was being watched. Several times he'd whirled around, intent on sighting his stalker, but each time he saw nothing. It almost felt like he was being watched from all around, the unwitting prey amid a circle of bloodthirsty beasts. Slowing to a stop, he strained his ears and his eyes, searching for some unusual sight or sound that would provide some hint or another about his safety. He found nothing, but the feeling of no longer being alone was getting stronger, more frantic. _Damn_, he thought, _why couldn't I have just waited until tomorrow to do this? _Without further thought, he decided that it would probably be best to leave while he still had the chance.

The instant he turned back towards the school, he froze. Standing not ten feet away was a creature unlike any he had ever seen, watching him with a pair of lantern-like green eyes. It's torso and arms were roughly like that of a man, though it was covered in course tan fur. It's head was a mix of lion and human, with a wild mane that fell across broad shoulders, and saber-like fangs that protruded over shining black lips. It stood on two legs as it watched him, it's stance somewhat awkward though regal all the same. And flicking slowly back and forth behind it was a long, scaled tail, glistening in the dim light. Driven by pure instinct and fear, Severus prepared to cast a spell, but stopped mid-motion. His wand was gone, disappeared directly out of his hand…A glance back up toward the creature showed precisely where it had disappeared to, for in one stubby fingered, taloned hand, the beast was clutching his wand. And then, as if they were mere ghosts fading into existence, a dozen more of the creatures suddenly appeared from all around, all watching him with glowing green eyes. He was trapped….

"We mean you no harm, Wizard." The first creature suddenly spoke, his voice somewhere between a hiss and a rumble.

            "Allow me to leave, then!" Snape shot back, his temper ignited by fear.

            "We cannot. There is something that we must do, and we hope that you will hold no ill will towards us for it. Trust only that it is fate." The beast said, and Severus could have sworn that he detected a bit of remorse in its growling voice.

            "I don't believe in fate," he snarled, fists clenched at his sides.

            "And yet you play a part in it." The beast replied coolly, then turned to another creature crouched nearby. "Hu'kai, do what you must." He commanded, and the smaller beast nodded. Hu'kai rose up onto his hind legs like the larger beast and raised his forepaws, the human-like fingers splayed and palms forward. Severus took a step back, but he had nowhere to run. Hu'kai suddenly began chanting something in a low, beastial growl, his feline mouth barely moving with the words, though his forepaws were glowing with a brighter and brighter green light. Then with a burst of sound, he clapped his paws together and the ominous green energy was released, flashing through the air like a lightning bolt.

            An instant later the spell struck Severus' midsection with roughly the force of a freight train. He was thrown backwards like a rag doll, landing on his back on the rough ground. For a brief second he saw two of the beasts approaching him, but he clenched his eyes tightly shut, dimly aware of the sound of his own screaming echoing through the forest. There was pain like never before, radiating from his abdomen like liquid fire. Vaguely he could feel himself twitching and thrashing, fingers carving furrows in the soft earth beneath him. Then everything seemed to slowly fade away…sounds dimming, the pain drifting away, and everything slowly settling down into sweet darkness.

            The larger beast, Ka'har, approached the unconscious wizard and knelt at his side, watching as the lingering glow of the spell faded away. Now was the time for the two remaining spells to be cast. Muttering under his breath, Ka'har held one paw over the prone body, continuing even as Hu'kai joined him in the chanting. Again the green energy appeared, this time emanating from the wizard's stomach as the chanting continued, shaping and warping the energy. It continued for a few moments longer, the chanting dying down to a whisper and the glow fading away. Ka'har and Hu'kai both cast the prone figure a sympathetic look, unable to deny the pang of guilt that arose from what they'd just done. The most important spell had now been cast, the one that would pave the way for the prophecy's fulfillment. There was no turning back now. The third and final spell was less important, but was necessary because of _who_ the wizard before them was. Without it, there was a chance that the former spell would be tampered with while still vulnerable. This third spell would speed up the pace a bit, nearly guaranteeing that all would succeed. 

            "Are you well, Ka'har?" Hu'kai asked, his eyes wide and concerned. Ka'har nodded slowly, casting a tired gaze toward the ground.

            "I am fine, Hu'kai, merely regretting our role in this. I do not wish to add turmoil to any life, and I do not like that we have no choice in this, just the same as he." He said, and the smaller Nuala nodded in understanding. Sucking in a deep breath, Ka'har leaned forward and parted the wizard's outer robe, revealing the simple black t-shirt and jeans beneath. Hu'kai rolled the shirt partway up and held it in place, his tail flicking as he watched his superior. Ka'har placed his palms firmly against the wizard's pale, flat  abdomen, closing his eyes as he began a new chant, his breath coming in hisses and purrs. This time, rather than the common, green energy, only warmth passed to the warm flesh. The heat began to rapidly increase, pale skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat beneath the slight pressure of Ka'har's palms. Then he felt what he'd been waiting for, a subtle sliding of skin beneath the rough pads of his fingers as the abdomen slowly swelled. When Ka'har drew his hands away, the wizard's formerly flat abdomen was now slightly rounded, hardly noticeable if one had not been looking for exactly that. Hu'kai hurriedly straightened the t-shirt and drew the robe closed once again, his expression faintly relieved.

            "It is done, then. We must return him now," Ka'har said as he rose from the ground, unable to tear his gaze away from the unconscious wizard's sleeping face; still oblivious to the new twist his life had taken….

            "It shall be done, Ka'har," Hu'kai replied, bowing his head respectfully. Ka'har only nodded, finally turning away from the sight. His tribe had done what had been asked of them by fate, that and nothing more. But the knowledge of that did nothing to assuage the sorrow they felt as they drifted back into the trees.

~^~^~^~^~

I know just where you come from 

_Where all your yesterday's are gone_

_And now you're done_

_But you've only just begun_

_It's time you opened up the door…_

_~~Kiss, Journey of 1,000 years_

~^~^~^~^~

A/N:: Well, if you guessed what's going on, cool. If it's not where you want me to go with this, too bad. I'm willing to make certain adjustments, but I won't be changing _that._ I know it's been done before in some fashion or another, but I couldn't stop thinking about this idea until I wrote it. Ah well. Hope you liked, but even if you didn't, I'm still writing this anyway. : p

IMPORTANT!!---please let me know if you want me to keep my lion-people around. I can't decide if I should let them have a continued part or just have them pop up every now and then…

Next chapter---Severus wakes up dazed and confused, and Voldemort gets a hint about Trewlany's(sp?) Prophecy.


	3. Only Dreaming....

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. are the property of J.K. Rowling. I own them not, I'm just taking them for a while and mutating them with my radioactive quill. Only the plot and the Nuala belong to me.

**WARNING:::** I don't want flames, so I'm warning you now—this is a pretty twisted story, and it's probably best that you consider it AU. If you're disturbed by the strange and unusual, turn away now, I don't want your flames! If you don't like it, go away! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! 

Atheis—I'm glad you liked it! So, you know what's going on, do you? And you're not running off in disgust and pure loathing? COOL!! Unfortunately many people get turned off by the simple idea….and there's so much fun to be had with these!! Imagine all the Snape torture!! I can't wait…hehe. There are two stories that actually inspired this, though 'Their Destiny' might've had a hand in it too somewhere in my subconscious…it's been so long since it's been updated I complete forgot about it! Mwehehehe? ::considers:: I like that…can I borrow that word? Mwhehehe…hmmm…..MWEHEHEHEEE!!!! **^.^**

Enfleurage—why? would that be a bad thing? I'm not sayin' yes or no, but I did give warning that this was going to be twisted….hehe…

Emma—keep the lion-people? Okay! Thanks! Now where to put them…where, oh where…perhaps in the next chapter someplace…Anyway, I'm glad you like it!

Severitus---yes indeed, MUCH Sevi-torture on the way. And I am quite fond of the infamous Dr. Moreau…my monster mentor!

The Slayer—you love me? ::blushes:: thanks!! I'm glad you like it so much! I'll definitely keep the Nuala around somehow or another. I'm glad you like the idea! 

**Chapter 2**—Only Dreaming….

            The feel of something hard and sharp pressing against his spine was the first sensation Severus experienced upon waking. With an angry growl he managed to roll off of the annoying rock and rise to his knees, gasping for air to ward off a violent wave of nausea. For quite a few minutes he knelt there, eyes glazed with pain and sickness and one arm wrapped tightly around his midsection. Not only was his stomach roiling with the need to expel his last meal, but the muscles kept spasming with sharp jabs of pain. After drawing in a large breath, he clenched his teeth and rose shakily to his feet, leaning heavily against a nearby tree. Once he even had to clamp his hand to his mouth and tighten his throat to keep from losing his supper. After a few minutes of standing there, struggling to calm himself, his swimming vision cleared and the nausea subsided, leaving him well enough to wonder what in the hell had exactly happened.

            His initial theory about the whole incident was that he'd been picked out as a nice meal by those wretched cat-beasts, and then they'd changed their minds about him for some reason or another. Perhaps they'd deemed him a bit too bony for their tastes? Perhaps…and yet, he doubted that they would have returned his wand had that been the case, and it was even now tucked safely at his belt. Maybe they'd just wanted to have a bit of fun, then? Well they'd undoubtedly gotten their wish then, he thought with a snarl. But what _had_ that spell been? He'd never felt or even heard of anything remotely like it before. Undoubtedly it had been some sort of specialized pain curse, though of no kind Severus had ever had the 'pleasure' of experiencing before.

            With a grumble and a groan, Severus pushed away from the tree and took a glance at his surroundings. Somehow or another he'd ended up at the very edge of the forbidden forest, the road leading to Hogsmeade was relatively nearby. Casting a glance between the castle and the road, both illuminated by faint moonlight, Severus decided that he'd much rather simply go home than run complaining to Poppy about whatever curse he'd been struck by. Most likely the pain and nausea would be gone by tomorrow anyway, and if not, he wasn't exactly an idiot when it came to dispelling curses himself. Hissing at another spasm of pain, he straightened and started walking toward the road. Strangely, the waistline of his pants felt uncomfortably tight as he walked for some reason or another, but at the moment it was the least of his worries. All he cared about was getting off the grounds so he could apparate to the comfort of his home, leaving worries about man-eating, talking felines for the morning.

**~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~**

            Voldemort woke from the dream with a violent start, nearly knocking over the large, ornately carved chair he'd fallen asleep within. Drawing in a few calming breaths, he settled back into the chair once again and refocused his startled crimson eyes on the dying embers of the fireplace before him. Never before had he had such a dream, so full of shifting images, and yet so real in every sense. There was no doubt in his mind that it had been more than a simple dream…it had been a warning, or a premonition of sorts.

            Shutting his eyes tightly, he struggled to remember what he'd seen in the flashing images. There had been so many bits and pieces….instances of war, Aurors and Death-Eaters falling victim to the Unforgivables, fleeting jumbles of conversation…at first it made no sense. But there was one thing that stuck out in his mind above all….and that was the undeniable feeling that he was now in danger. Something had happened, something monumentous that threatened, or would threaten, his reign of terror on the wizarding world. Who, or what threatened him, he did not know, though even now he could sense that new power in the world like a pressure against his skin, prickling and taunting him with its obscurity.

            "I must find out what this is…." He hissed quietly to himself, his eyes narrowing to slits, "I cannot fight what I do not know," he added, clenching unnaturally white teeth in annoyance. For the moment he could do nothing, after all, it would be virtually pointless to order his Death Eaters to seek out and destroy a 'power.' They already had orders to report the appearance of any new, powerful wizards to him. Glaring at the fire with something akin to apprehension, Voldemort reluctantly came to the conclusion that he had no choice but to sit back and wait. He had no doubt that this 'power' would make itself known soon enough. And then, he would eliminate it. But there was still something that concerned him, a particular portion of the dream….it had felt as if his very soul was being slowly ripped apart into nothing….even now he could nearly feel it all over again. With a grimace and a shake of his head, Voldemort turned his thoughts to other things. He had no need to be worried after all. There was no one that he could not destroy, and there was no one capable of destroying him. No one.

**~^~^~^~^~^~**

            Severus was thoroughly surprised when he arrived on his doorstep to find his satchel waiting for him, filled with all of the plants and roots he hadn't had the chance to collect. In fact, he'd been fairly sure that he'd never see the satchel again, let alone acquire the stock for the potions shop. It, along with the return of his wand, left him wondering if he was indeed the victim of some bizarre joke. Beasts, even if they were talking beasts, weren't civilized enough to do such things as return his wand, cart him out of the forest, and finish his ingredient harvesting. And that wasn't even mentioning the fact that VERY few people had any idea where he lived, so the beasts wouldn't have been able to drop the ingredients off on his doorstep by magical means or no. Something was obviously going on, and Severus wasn't about to stand by and let whoever it was have their laughs. He'd root out the perpetrator, one way or another.

            After pausing to drop the satchel off on an old mahogany table in the main hallway, Severus bit back on a groan of pain. To his great relief, the nausea had subsided, though the odd spasms from earlier had developed into a painful cramping sensation. Grimacing, he left the plants to be sorted and stored later and headed off to his bedroom at the back of the small house. It, like most of the house, was moderately sized and decorated mostly in dark wood. A few rugs of dark shades were thrown here and there, and the large, four-poster bed was done in a pleasant mix of dark greens and blues. Casting a fleeting glance at the bed and its pile of pillows and covers, Severus snatched his long gray nightshirt off of one of the bedposts and headed toward the adjoining bathroom. Not even magic could get rid of aches, pains, and cramps as well as a nice, warm bath.

            The bathroom was one of the few rooms that Severus had paid special attention to after purchasing the house. He'd spent a great deal of time transfiguring the old, plain room into one he found suitable to his tastes. It was large and spacious, with grayish tile flooring that shone brilliantly in the light of the torch that light upon entering the room. The counter and sink were done in black marble, with the silver faucet in the shape of a dragon's head with its wings spread out to either side. The bathtub was modeled after the sink in many senses, and was large and oval shaped, sunk down into the floor at the far end of the bathroom. With one flick of his wand, the tub was instantly filled near to the top with steaming water, the vapors rising invitingly off of the surface. 

            Wasting no time, Severus quickly stripped down and left his clothing in a haphazard pile on the floor. He sighed deeply as he sank down into the water, unable to keep from smiling at the almost instant relief the heat of the water granted. Slipping down briefly, he dipped his head back into the water before popping back up and leaning back against the side of the tub, pushing the long, wet strands of hair out of his eyes. Allowing his eyes to slip shut, he crossed his arms and settled back for a long relaxing soak, and noticed something a bit unusual. Blinking his eyes in mild confusion, he sat up again and looked down at his stomach, placing a hand over his abdomen. What had always been a perfectly flat plane of flesh, sometimes unhealthily so, was now rounded out as if he'd just eaten an unnaturally large meal. '_At least now I know why my pants were tight,_' he thought with an annoyed grimace before settling back once again. He wasn't all that surprised really, he _had_ been hit fairly hard by that mystery pain-curse. In all likelihood his stomach would be perfectly flat again by morning, and if not, a simple potion was all that was needed to set things back to normal. However, he'd prefer not to take any potions or cast any healing charms unless it became absolutely necessary. Too many of either could be potentially dangerous, and he already had to make frequent use of Dreamless Sleep and various other pain-killing potions and charms.

            With a contented sigh, he sunk further into the water, the warm liquid lapping up against his neck. Everything could be dealt with tomorrow. It was quite late after all, and there was nothing quite so important to one's health than to get a nice, long night full of undisturbed sleep. And at the moment, nothing in the world sounded better than just that.

**~^~^~~^~^~^~**

A/N—I'm obsessed with this for the moment, so the next chapter will probably be up in a day or two. They are pretty short chapters after all.

Next Chapter---Severus tries to figure out what's wrong with him, a trip to the potions shop, and the Dark Lord has a little request….


	4. Frustration

**Disclaimer**---see last chapter, I'm too lazy to copy and paste. :p

**Atheis**—aww…::hugs Atheis:: you're my new friend! *sniff* I'm glad you like it! Favorites?! O.O wow…I'm happy now! Yeah! And you know what? I think I'm cursed to crack up every time I read that trademarked evil laughter of yours….cursed, I say!

**Katrina**---I'm glad I caught your attention! Also, I stuck a note at the end of the chapter you might find interesting.

**Keira**--::whistles innocently::: I'll not say a word, nope. Not one. ~.^  

**Enfleurage**---nope, Sevie-san is not a hermaphrodite. While I admit that I'll be using a bit of the ole 'suspension of disbelief' pen-trick, I have every intention of giving a thorough explanation for everything. At this point I'm only allowing the readers to know a tiny bit more than Severus does about the situation. Chapters 5or 6-7 will probably be chock full of explanations and probably more detail than necessary...aheh…but nevertheless, fear not, I always cover all my bases. ~.^  Also, I stuck a note-thing at the end of the chapter you might be interested in. Anyway, I'm glad you're still reading! Now I'm going to go have some nightmares about that whole Snape-Ripley 'Alien' imagery you deviously planted in my brain….eeeeh…..

**The Slayer**---No!! Don't Die!! Quick, here's an update!! Breath! Breath!!

Chapter 3---Frustration 

            "Damnit…" Severus hissed, slamming shut another book and shoving it off into the growing pile on the floor. He'd woken up rather early, and had set to work trying to figure out what sort of curse he'd been hit by the previous day. Unlike with a simple pain curse, the effects of...whatever it was…stubbornly remained, and if anything, had gotten worse. Rubbing his temples in frustration, Severus groaned and leaned back in the chair. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because of the pain, and now he had the bags under his eyes to prove it. When he'd tried, and failed, to get out of bed that morning, he'd finally given in and taken a potion for the pain. Now everything was just fairly numb, though it was a welcome sensation compared to the fiery pain that had throbbed across his stomach. 

            Sighing tiredly, Severus dropped his hand back to the table and dragged another book on curses and hexes off of the stack across the table. He thumbed quietly through the yellowed pages, mentally skipping over the curses he'd already ruled out and pausing briefly on those he hadn't. Nothing seemed to quite match up….Sure, there were plenty of spells that caused stomach cramps, spasms, throbbing pain, and even swelling, but very few included more than one of the above. He'd found several spells that caused both pain and spasms, and even a few that caused swelling and cramps…but never together. Whatever those beasts had cast on him wasn't in any of the dark arts books he'd checked so far, and he'd already been at it for several hours. He'd even tried looking through the nifty little 'spell-by-color' lexicon he owned, though as it turned out very few spells were green, and nothing in there seemed remotely similar either.

            Had it only been the pain that persisted in tormenting him, Severus would have been content to simply stick it out. After all, pain was something he was intimately familiar with, on both the giving and receiving end. However, things had started to worry him a bit when he'd headed off to get dressed that morning. One look at himself in the mirror and he'd tossed his usual jeans aside, opting for a pair of old gray drawstring pants instead. Not that he minded the difference in wardrobe much, after all, the muggle-style clothes were hidden completely by his robes, but it _did_ serve to prove that whatever it was, was getting worse. 

As of yet, he wasn't overly worried about any of it. It wasn't the first time he'd been struck by a mysterious curse before, after all. He could quite vividly remember when a few years ago Sirius Black had thrown just such a curse at him. For a week after that he'd suffered from a severely throbbing tailbone, and a week after that had endured the humiliation of prancing about with a distinctly feline tail. The Dark Lord had surprisingly found it to be quite amusing…Cringing at the memory, he shoved aside the book and took a glance at the nearby clock. The single serpent-shaped hand engraved with the letters S.S. was currently hovering between the phrases 'get ready for work' and 'go to work.' 

With a groan, Severus allowed his head to fall to the table. He'd nearly forgotten…he had to re-stock the shelves at the store today. As much as he enjoyed the subtle science of potion brewing, stocking the ingredients was another matter entirely. May of the ingredients were somewhat…adverse to being bottled or boxed, and there was little chance that he'd finish without at least a few burns and scratches to add to a steadily growing collection. His fingernails had been stained permanently black because of a particularly feisty little plant with a fondness for squirting its rather volatile sap at its enemies….

Sighing in resignation, Severus scooted back from the table and staggered tiredly off toward the kitchen for a quick breakfast. Normally he skipped the meal altogether, but for once he was feeling particularly hungry. And besides, with the long day ahead of him he knew he'd need his strength. And with the addition of the Death Eater meeting tonight, he doubted he'd have time for supper (or feel like, if it turned into one of _those _meetings).

**~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~**

            Dumbledore paced back and forth inside his office, the pile of paperwork upon his desk left completely ignored. He held the odd green parchment clutched tightly in one hand, the corners slightly wrinkled from multiple readings. He was worried about many things at the moment, though currently Severus happened to be first and foremost. There was a Death Eater meeting just a few short hours from now, and Dumbledore could only hope that Voldemort was not in an unpleasant mood. But if he wasn't, and he decided to torture his Death Eaters…how would that affect Severus? Even aside from torture, how was the man doing? While it was true that Ka'har's letter described what had been done to Severus and what to expect, even he could not predict how Severus would deal with everything. And knowing Severus, once he figured it out, it would most likely not be pleasant. Oh, he could handle it, there was no doubting that, but his attitude was quite another thing.

            Turning to look out the window at the setting sun, Dumbledore leaned against the frame and watched the shadows of the distant forest. And what of the prophecies? Several of his loyal agents had already been informed of Trewlany's prophecy, it was too late to undo that. But the primary question was whether or not he should inform them of the sister prophecy made by the being named La'rahi. And if so, should he inform them of the role Severus played in it all? Frowning, Dumbledore furrowed his brows in thought. At least one or two people would have to be told, in order to properly protect Severus should word of it all reach unfriendly ears. _Who_ would be told would have to be carefully decided. Sirius Black was definitely out of the question, and though he'd most likely agree to watch out for Severus, he'd also undoubtedly add undue stress to the situation. James and Lily were an option, as neither held any real hostility toward Severus, but then again they were often gone on other assignments. Now Remus Lupin…he would definitely have to be told, as he'd probably sense what was going on anyway. He was also perfect for the job, always kind and understanding even to his enemies. Even though the man never said anything, it was obvious he still felt guilty about the incident with the Shrieking Shack. Remus would jump at the chance to help, even if Severus still held a grudge against him. Perhaps Minerva would be a good second choice then? Perhaps….but there was still time yet to figure out the details. 

            Turning away from the window, Dumbledore sat down heavily behind the desk, unfolding the green parchment before him once again. Even despite of everything, he couldn't prevent the small smile from tugging at the corner of his lips. Perhaps the situation would prove to be for the best, in the end. Maybe it would finally help Severus to get over the guilt and self-hatred that plagued him with every passing day. He sincerely hoped so, for if anyone deserved to have a little bit of happiness in their life, then it was Severus. 

            Folding up the letter once again, Dumbledore set it aside and turned to the pile of awaiting paperwork. There was nothing he could do for Severus at the moment, aside from hope that he was taking things well. Tomorrow when Severus came to give his report, he would see for himself how the future Potions Master was getting along.

**~^~^~^~^~^~^~**

            By the time Severus apparated away for the meeting, he could already feel the first faint twinges of pain. The potion was beginning to ware off, and unfortunately it wouldn't be safe to take another one until the first had worn off completely. Hopefully the meeting wouldn't be long, he estimated he had about an hour before the effects wore off completely, and he really didn't fancy collapsing in front of the dark lord (for any reason other than the Cruciatus, that is).

            With a faint 'pop' he arrived at his destination, just on the outskirts of a growing crowd of black-hooded figures. He paused a moment to adjust his own cloak and hood before joining with the crowd, staying discreetly to the edge of the gathering. They were in what appeared to be an old abandoned churchyard, surrounded by half-sunken gravestones and a crumbling stone wall. The church itself lay not far off, the roof and a good portion of wall long ago crumbled inside the ancient building. A few gnarled trees were scattered about as well, their leaf-less, dark branches strangely eerie against the gray, foggy background. Vaguely Severus wondered if Voldemort choice the location of their meetings strictly for their eerie locale.

            Voldemort himself was standing at the head of the group, arms crossed behind his back and crimson eyes glowing brightly in the half-light. A few whisps of ebony hair marred the chalk-whiteness of his forehead, fluttering faintly in the mild breeze. After the last of his followers arrived, he lifted his chin and stepped forward, casting that inhuman gaze over each of the sixty or so people crowded before him, heads bowed in respect and fear. And then the classic speech began….

            Silently, Severus sighed with relief. There were usually two types of meetings that the dark lord held. The first type included pain, torture, and murder, and the second…well….the second was really more of a pep rally. Voldemort would spend the time rattling on about Muggles and the Ministry of Magic, cursing certain Aurors and ranting about the idiocy of certain Headmasters. He spent these meetings reaffirming his follower's belief in his cause, and advising the actions his more well-renowned followers were to take. Severus found he was able to tune out most of it, as he, like nearly every other black-hooded figure around, had heard it all before. He did pay special mind to the several references made to an upcoming attack on a Ministry building, and to some new information acquired about the directives of certain Aurors. That was information that he would have to pass on to Dumbledore. The rest of it, no matter how much of a near-religious euphoria it inspired in some of the Death Eaters, he considered to be no less than utterly twisted and dull. Yes, muggles were weak, yes, mudbloods should be shunned...blah, blah, blah….

            When at long last the 'go-team-go' speech ended, nearly forty-five minutes into the meeting, Severus (and several others, he noted with amusement) sighed with relief. For as terrifying as Voldemort could be, he also liked to talk just a bit too much. Voldemort then took the time after the speech to issue a few special orders to a group or two of his followers, probably sending them off to torture some muggles or something of the like. When he finished up with them, Severus was surprised to hear his own name called out by the Dark Lord.

            "The rest of you may leave," Voldemort hissed, and Severus approached warily, his masked face turned toward the ground. He was eternally grateful for the mask at that moment, otherwise the Dark Lord would have seen the grimace of faint pain crossing his features. He didn't have much time left until the potion wore off, even now he couldn't quite stand up straight.

            "Snape…." The dark lord hissed as Severus bowed before him, "I have come to understand that you will be teaching at Hogwarts this fall." He finished, and Severus nodded.

            "Yes, my Lord." He replied immediately. Voldemort smiled and turned to the side, tapping his chin in consideration.

            "I have a bit of a mission for you, concerning that. But tell me first, how soon will you be moving into the castle?" he asked, and Severus blinked in mild surprise.

            "Probably in May or June, depending on when the old Potions Master moves out." He answered truthfully. He honestly didn't have any idea for sure when he'd be moving in, it all depended how soon Dumbledore needed him as a permanent resident.

            "Potions Master?" the Dark Lord repeated with an amused smile, "I should have known he'd offer you that particular position." He mused. "I want you to keep an eye on Dumbledore for me. You'll be the closest of my followers to him once you're within the castle, and I expect you to take full advantage of that." He said, his eyes narrowing to drive the point home.

            "Yes, my Lord." Severus answered again. He had been expecting to receive just such an order, though he was surprised at how quickly Voldemort had found out about his new job. Was there a spy on the school board, perhaps? He'd have to warn Albus to be careful about what information he sent on to them….

            "You will get closer to him, gain his trust. Something is going on and I _will_ find out what. Is that understood, Snape?" he hissed, and Severus bowed lower.

            "I will not fail you, master." He replied softly, teeth gritted against the unusual pains beginning to course more strongly through his abdomen. Voldemort seemed satisfied, and nodded his head.

            "Good. You may leave." He said, and Severus bowed once again before doing precisely that.

            This time, Severus apparated directly into his bedroom. The instant his feet touched the floor, he collapsed to his knees, gasping for breath and clutching his swollen stomach. Right then and there, as he struggled to rise to his feet once again, he decided that he'd better bite the bullet and pay Poppy a visit. He'd stop by tomorrow after he delivered his news to Dumbledore. When he finally made it onto the bed, still panting, he flicked his wand and summoned two bottles from a shelf in his workshop down the hall. A moment later and he held the small bottles in his hand, one holding a clear potion and the second a purple. Casting the labels only a quick glance, he decided that mixing them would be worth the risk and downed them both. The first potion, for the pain, began its work immediately. The second potion, for the swelling, would probably take a while to work due to being taken with the pain potion. He doubted it would actually work at all, but it was worth a try anyway. Hopefully, it would all be over tomorrow. Poppy would know of some hex he'd overlooked and send him on his merry way, probably after scolding him for not coming to her immediately. Severus snorted as he curled up under the covers, not bothering to get undressed. He was almost looking forward to her scolding…. At the moment though, he had every intention of making up for the sleep he'd lost the night before.

            Tomorrow he would report to Dumbledore….tomorrow he'd visit Poppy and be back to his normal self….And yet, as he closed his eyes and pulled the blankets up to his chin, he couldn't seem to shake that nagging feeling of doubt….

Okay, a couple people were concerned about male anatomy vs. pregnancy, soooo…I figured it couldn't hurt to post a little blurb on biology……and hey, who knows, maybe you'll actually find this interesting! In regards to the story, it won't make much difference if you read this or not.

**Notes on Male Pregnancy**----First off, there is a type of pregnancy that occurs in women called 'Ectopic' pregnancy, where the fetus develops outside of the uterus (most typically in the fallopian tubes, though not always). When this happens, the placenta will attach itself to some other organ and continue to develop naturally in every other sense. (well…with the exception of the necessity for a Caesarian birth in some cases) Most of the time when this type of pregnancy is diagnosed, the embryo will be surgically moved back inside the uterus (it's called a laparoscopy), as Ectopic pregnancy is very risky and can lead to internal bleeding, shock and even death if left untreated. Since around…oh…1986 I think, there has been much speculation about inducing this type of pregnancy in a male, and some tests have even been performed on animals. Theoretically, a fertilized egg and a placenta could be implanted inside the abdominal wall and allowed to attach to the intestines. Also, the vascularized lining of the abdominal cavity is very similar to that of the uterus. Regular doses of hormones would also probably be required, since males obviously lack ovary to produce them ( I think it's the ovary that produces those…can't remember for sure though…dernit!) Anyhow, with current medical technology, male pregnancy is still too dangerous to be attempted because of the risk of internal bleeding and hemorrhaging post-birth due to the attachment of the placenta, (it probably couldn't be removed without causing hemorrhaging of the organ it attached to, and would have to be left to decompose inside the body …..eeewww!) though it's probably not something too far off in the future. If you want to know more, let me know and I'll send you a copy of a nifty lil' article I found on future medical technologies that makes some interesting points. 

Ah well. Hope that cleared things up a bit, and no, I'm not saying for sure that I'm using anything I've just rambled on about, I just thought you might find it interesting.  I hope I didn't scare anybody off with that! Later!!

**Next Chapter**---Sev pays Dumbledore a visit, the Mauraders pop up, and Voldemort and Lucius have a little chat….


	5. Suspicion

Disclaimer—see that little button up top? The one that says 'back?' click it if you don't already know who this belongs to. :p

Thank you so much to everybody that has been reviewing!! I really do appreciate it!

Atheis (my new friend! hehe!)—yup, we love to torture poor Sev, he makes such a lovely victim, doesn't he? Always so tragic and fraught with inner turmoil…mwahahaha…..I can't wait to get to the angst…you're right, it will be fun!! 'course that doesn't start 'til next chapter…And thanks, glad you liked the note and the chapter!

Katrina—thanks!! I try my best! This fic is sort of a test for me, to see if I can manage to write something so odd and yet pull it off somehow…it's fun, too!

The Slayer—aww, why thank you! I'm trying my best!

Emma—yup, go-team-go! When I was writing the death eater scene I just got this image in my head, and thought, well sure Sev'll be paranoid and scared an all that, but he's probably pretty sick 'n tired of those meetings too! And can't you just see Voldemort leading a pep-rally? Well..okay…maybe not, but it _is_ a pretty funny image…Anyway, thanks! I can't wait to see how sev reacts too!! Hehe

Sevie—thanks! Surprising? Okay! Glad you like it!!

Star—thanks a bunch! Yeah, the prophecy's a little vague. Dumbledore'll tell Sev all about it pretty soon though. :)

**Chapter 4**—**Suspicion**

"Is it just me, or does something seem…different?" Remus asked, a small cup of coffee held uncertainly in one hand. From across the round, polished, diner table Sirius and Peter glanced up, a hint of surprise visible within each of their gazes. Sirius had been studiously studying the scrambled eggs scattered across his plate, while Peter had been flicking his fork back and forth, rolling a small sausage around the rim of his own.

"It's not just you, Moony. A lot of us noticed…well…_something_." Peter said, scrunching up his forehead at the last. Sirius nodded in affirmation, returning his own cup of cold coffee to the tabletop. Both were thankful for the break in the silence, it was far too early in the morning for things to be oppressive. Morning was the time for chirping birds and chattering neighbors, all the life-filled sounds of a waking world. Silence made it all seem far too…dead. Thankfully though, that was as far from the reason behind their silence as it could possibly be. In truth, they, and nearly everyone else in the wizarding world, were nothing short of utterly confused, and Remus had been the first brave enough to breech the topic.

"Yeah, it's almost like….like there's hope again. Nothing seems quite as dark as before," Sirius added, blinking as a glimmer of wakefulness returned to his heavy-lidded eyes.

"Exactly," Remus replied with a nod, his own gaze suddenly bright. At first he thought it might have just been him, for after all, the full moon was only a few days away…it wasn't that unusual for him to sense strange things during that time. But this had been…different. One moment, the world seemed so hopelessly dark and desolate, on the very brink of war and death…and then…then in the span of an instant, it had changed. It had almost been like an invisible sunrise, the blinding rays instantly burning away the shadows and the darkness. It felt as if there was hope again, as if the great war against Voldemort and his minions was one that could, and _would_ be won.

"What do you think it could mean?" Peter suddenly asked. Remus paused a moment before replying, wondering instead about the odd, suddenly interested gleam in his friend's eyes. Lately Peter had seemed almost…well…bored with regular chatter, as if he was constantly distracted by something or other. He'd never mentioned anything about what, but Remus and James both had suspected it had something to do with the new and quite mysterious job that Peter had taken on a year ago. All he ever agreed to say about it was that it required some common spell casting and a lot of errand running, but he always managed to divert questioning on anything further than that. And now that his eyes were once again alight with that old curiosity, Remus found himself to be more worried than happy about this brief show of interest.

"I don't know…maybe something's happened. James and Lily will probably be able to tell us something when they get back, they're always far more involved than we are in these things." Remus finally sighed, noting again the unusual degree of disappointment that flashed through Peter's eyes. _'I wonder why he's so interested…?'_ Remus wondered, but didn't think much more of it. James might be able to help him figure out when he and Lily returned, they'd gone off to Germany for some Ministry work. After graduating they'd both gotten jobs with the Ministry, James with the Department of  Magical Defense (he helped place various protection spells on homes and buildings) and Lily with the Department of Dark Arts Investigation (which worked on counter-charms etc. for harmful spells).

"I really wish those two would take a break from the war and their work for a while. They've been married for what…two months? And they haven't even taken off for a honeymoon yet." Sirius said suddenly, brows furrowed with worry and frustration. Peter groaned and rolled his eyes, the Potters and their non-existent honeymoon was a subject Sirius liked to rattle on about. As much of a no-commitment, ladies man as Sirius appeared to be, he really did have a soft spot. He'd thrown the monster of all parties for Lily and James after their marriage, and people were _still_ talking about it.

"Well, I suppose it's not exactly a great time for having a honeymoon, you know. Their work is important to the war, I'm sure they realize that." Remus said, casting Sirius a pleading gaze that clearly said '_just let it _go_ already_,'

"They still need to take a break sometime." Sirius pouted, though it was clear that, for once, he was willing to relent the topic.

"They will….but we all have important parts to play in this. We'll do what we must." Remus said with a sigh, staring down into the dark swirl of his coffee.

"Yeah….life sure can be a bitch that way." Sirius replied, eyes once again contemplating his breakfast.

**~^~^~^~^~^~^~**

            "Bloody _hell_!" Severus gasped, curled up on top of his bed with one hand clutching savagely at his pillow and the other wrapped tightly around a small, empty potion bottle. The return of that wretched pain and a very odd, fluttering sensation deep in his abdomen were responsible for waking him from his, for once, sound slumber. And now, as he waited for the potion to wash away the last waves of pain, he silently cursed himself for being such a stubborn git. He couldn't even remember the number of times Poppy had scolded him when he'd been a student for trying to cure himself, rather than coming to her. More often than not he'd simply ended up making things worse, and it seemed that he still hadn't learned his lesson. Never again, he promised himself, reaching up to wipe the sheen of sweat from his forehead. Yes, next time he found himself in need of medical knowledge, he'd go straight to the expert. Hah. He doubted his resolve would last more than a month, but…it was nice to try and convince himself otherwise.

            With a low groan, Severus uncurled and sat up on the bed, swinging his legs over the side. Pausing a moment to recover from a brief moment of dizziness, he stared at the long rays of light stretching from a window across the room. He'd overslept, even despite his rude awakening. He _never_ overslept…he always rose with the sun like clockwork, never once failing in all the years he could properly remember. _Damn_, he thought darkly. So much for paying Albus a morning visit, lunchtime was only a few hours away. Silently cursing himself once again, he rose a bit shakily from the bed, grimacing as again he felt that odd fluttering sensation. Something else felt off as well…there seemed to be some sort of odd pressure from just beneath his stomach, crowding his insides. The skin across his abdomen also seemed to feel just a bit too tight, almost as if he'd gained weight faster than his skin could compensate for. His eyes widened considerably at the last, and he sat down on the edge of the bed once again, gaze drifting almost fearfully downward.

            "Bloody hell…." He groaned for the second time that morning, staring down in bitter frustration at the round swell of stomach that had nearly doubled in size. The robes he'd neglected to remove last night did little to hide it, though it (thankfully) wasn't so obvious that he'd gain stares from passerby. Parting his robes, he rolled up the now rather ill-fitting t-shirt and warily placed a palm against the stretched flesh, determining immediately that his skin _was_ tighter than it should have been. "What is _wrong_ with me?!" he growled bitterly, casting his pale stomach one last disdainful glare before straightening his shirt and robes once again.

            In a decidedly much fouler mood, Severus stalked off to the bathroom to take care of his morning business, though he blamed his expanding midsection for his rather urgent need to urinate. Merlin, he couldn't wait to see Poppy….

            Breakfast turned out to be a decidedly unusual affair as well, keeping in pattern with the rest of the day, he supposed. As was normal, he'd taken his seat at the kitchen table with the Daily Prophet spread before him, contemplating the most recent news on the so-called 'war.' Idly he noted a pair of Death Eater raids on muggle homes, nothing too major, though he suspected that it had been Voldemort's 'special' orders from yesterday's meeting. It was then that he'd noticed he was eating sliced strawberries with his oatmeal…. He did _not_ like strawberries. And yet, here he was, merrily chewing away as if they were the world's rarest delicacy.  Sighing in exasperation, he dropped his spoon to the bottom of the near empty bowl. The day just kept getting stranger and stranger. Setting the paper aside, he scooted back from the table and headed for the hallway, deciding that he'd better get his visit to Albus out of the way before anything _else_ happened.

            The trip to Hogwarts went without a hitch, with the sole exception being the brief return of the odd fluttering immediately after he'd apparated. After a grimace and a grumble, he'd continued on to the castle and through the hallways, ignoring the occasional student that happened to be wandering about. Almost self-consciously he readjusted the front of his robes several times, struggling to hide the odd bulge as best as he possibly could. He managed it pretty well, though he imagined all his careful arrangement wouldn't do a damn bit of good once he sat down in Albus office. And then all too soon he was standing before that familiar smirking gargoyle, glaring in annoyance as he uttered the password.

            "Lemon Drops," He growled, and the statue swung to the side. He wasted not a moment in gliding up the stairs, and was soon knocking politely, though a tad impatiently, on the closed office door. It swung open a second later, signaling that he was allowed entrance. Stepping quietly through the doorway, he clicked the door shut behind and stepped into the room, curtly nodding his greeting to the Headmaster.     

"Good Afternoon, Albus," he said flatly, and the older man looked up from the parchment he'd been scribbling on, his expression immediately sliding into a curious one. Severus watched in confusion as the Headmaster's eyes seemed to shift back and forth between concern, anxiousness, and oddly a tad bit of guilt.

            "Ah, hello Severus.  Do have a seat," he offered, waving one wrinkled hand toward one of the two chairs before the desk. Severus allowed his shoulders to slump, but he complied nonetheless, silently cursing as the condition of his stomach became plainly visible. Albus would notice, there was no questioning that, and Severus really didn't know what he'd say when he asked about it. "Now…how are you? You'll have to pardon me, but you look as if something's troubling you," Albus continued, his eyes strangely focused on Severus' face.

            "It's nothing to worry yourself over, Albus. I just ran into a bit of trouble in the Forbidden Forest the other day and I haven't been feeling my best. I'd planned on paying Poppy a visit after I'd spoken to you." He said quickly, hoping that Albus would take the hint and let the matter be.

            "Ah, that's good. But may I ask what happened?" he persisted, his eyes shining with bright concern. Severus glowered in annoyance, but answered shortly and quickly.

            "I ran into a pack of rather unusual creatures….one of which took the liberty of casting some curse at me or another. I woke up an hour later on the edge of the forest." He said, and Albus quirked and eyebrow.

            "Creatures?" he asked, adjusting the glasses on his crooked nose.

            "They were a very odd sort of man, lion, and serpent mix…very intelligent, and aside from cursing me, they really didn't seem very hostile." Severus relented with a sigh, and the Headmaster leaned back from the desk, staring thoughtfully at the desktop where an odd green parchment lay carefully rolled.

            "How unusual….I've never heard of anything like them before." He said at last, and Severus shrugged dismissively.

            "Well, I suppose there is good reason behind calling it the Forbidden Forest, we're not meant to know everything that lies within." He said, and Albus cast him a warm smile.

            "Very true…." Albus answered, and this time his thoughtful gaze _did_ slip down toward Severus' stomach. Severus tensed, but neither said anything, and all in all, the Headmaster didn't seem the least bit surprised. _Odd_, Severus thought, _either he's lying about those creatures and knows what's wrong with me, or he needs a new prescription in those glasses of his…._

            "Shall we get to business then?" Albus said suddenly, his gaze snapping upward once again. Severus furrowed his eyebrows, but nodded reluctantly, careful to keep his gaze trained on his superior.

            "If you insist," he replied darkly, his eyes slightly narrowed.

            "Now then…what have you found out?" Albus asked, leaning anxiously toward his desk once again. A clean sheet of parchment was ready and waiting on the desk before him, and a quill sat poised in his hand.

            "Monday night at 10pm there will be an attack on the Ministry's station in north London….no particular directive…" Severus said flatly, all business once again.

            "A kill and destroy mission?" Dumbledore inquired in an equal monotone. Some would have thought it a bit cold to pass of such a revelation with so little emotion, but it really was quite common. And because of Severus, entirely preventable.

            "…yes…the Dark Lord has also shown an unusual interest in a few of the senior Aurors…Moody, namely, though I doubt we need to tell him that," Severus said, smirking at the name of the grumpy Auror. Albus smiled as well, though he kept his eyes trained on the parchment, already scratching down the information.

            "Alastor has already taken steps to protect himself, though a little forewarning never hurts. Anything else?" Albus said with a quick glance upward, and Severus nodded.

            "Yes, Voldemort knows about my pending position here at Hogwarts, someone already informed him, one of the school board members perhaps…." Severus mused, his gaze darkening once again. The school board wasn't closely involved with Dumbledore's work against the Dark Lord, but one or two of its members were, and often they inadvertently let slip something that they shouldn't have. Dumbledore let out a sigh and laid down his quill, lacing his fingers atop the desk.

            "Perhaps I should have told you last time you were here, but last Tuesday Lucius Malfoy was given a seat on the school board. It was undoubtedly he who informed Voldemort of your employment here." Dumbledore began, but paused when Severus grimaced, his eyes squeezed momentarily shut. The odd cramping sensation from yesterday had momentarily returned, along with yet more of the fluttering, though it too was significantly stronger than before. "Severus…are you sure you're alright….?" Albus asked, his concern-filled eyes briefly flicking down toward his stomach once again.

            "Yes yes, I'm fine," Severus growled, waving off the question with one hand, "but….damn….Malfoy?! That may make things difficult…." He said, and Albus reluctantly let the subject drop with a nod.

            "Perhaps, we'll just have to be more discreet with what information we allow them to know." He said, and his formerly soft expression transformed into a stern one. "And now, unless there's something else, I want you to get to the hospital wing _right now_. Honestly, Severus….waiting for two entire days…" he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

            An annoyed growl was the only reply.

**~^~^~^~^~^~^~**

**Next chapter**_---::insert dramatic music here:::_ ah yes….the infamous visit to the hospital wing where Severus doesn't hear quite what he was 'expecting' *cough* ….and Voldemort has a chat with Peter and Lucius, but do we really care about those two? Nah.


	6. Well, That's Interesting.

Disclaimer:  YES!! I OWN EVERYTHING!! J.K. Rowling is my author-slave, I have her tied up in the basement writing the fifth book as we speak! ::snort:: Nah, I only own the plot and the Nuala. ::cries:::

Atheis--posting as commanded, ::salutes::  : )

The Slayer--there there, now, here's another chapter!

katrina--LoL!! Expecting what..::snicker:: oh I could not stop laughing at that! it's so perfect!! I hope you don't mind, but I integrated in into the chapter!

Demeter--yeah, a lot of people aren't too fond of male pregnancy stories, which is part of the reason why I decided to write one. I wanted to see if I could pull off writing a non-slash one (since most, though not all, seem to be slash) and still keep people reading. I'm glad I managed to catch your interest! Thanks!

emma--fear not, here is thy hospital scene. I figured it'd be longer, so I decided to give it it's own chapter. I'll see what I can do about the chapter size, though no guarantees, I never really work toward any page number goal. ::shrug:: And nope, Poppy doesn't know before this chapter. Albus probably didn't go with Severus because...well...Severus strikes me as the kinda guy that would want to take it alone unless he absolutely has to do otherwise. Sev and Albus'll have a chat in chapter 7.

Star—here's more for ya! Thanks for reviewing!

**Special Thanks**~~ to Katrina, for that nifty little tidbit in her review! Thank you! I couldn't resist putting it in the chapter! 

**Chapter 5**---Well, That's Interesting

            Severus hated the hospital wing. He really, truly did. The impeccably crisp, scent-less air, the blinding white in every direction, the cold hands and disturbing looking little instruments…it horrified him. And as he stepped through the door into that fated room, he was instantly reminded of the all reasons why he always preferred to cure himself. Heaving a sigh as he took in the stark and familiar surroundings, he took note with mild pleasure that all of the beds were empty. Good. He'd always found Poppy's 'check-ups' to be a tad bit embarrassing, and he doubted today's would be any different, particularly with the odd nature of his problem.

            Squaring his shoulders and straightening his robes, he proceeded into the room with as much confidence and dignity as he could muster…..and was almost immediately plowed over by the resident matron.

            "Severus!" Poppy explained, her expression wide with shock. She'd just dashed out of her office and was clutching her small field-satchel tightly under her arm. Severus cast her a glare as he regained his balance, straightening his robes once again.

            "Don't tell me that you're so bored by lack of patients that you've taken to knocking people over?" he said, raising one eyebrow in amusement. A hand flew to her chest and she somehow managed to look both offended and apologetic at the same time.

            "Do forgive me, Severus! I'm afraid I'm in bit of a rush. This isn't about next semester's shipment, is it?" she asked, her voice carrying a note of dread.

            "No, I'm afraid not. I find myself in need of your….assistance, Poppy," Severus admitted grudgingly, focusing his gaze on the empty shelves on the far wall. Poppy's eyes widened considerably, and he caught a somewhat wicked smile crossing her lips.

            "Really? Couldn't mend yourself this time?" she said, smiling in a manner not at all befitting of a caregiver. "It's not an emergency, is it?" she added, the smile fading.

            "No…." Severus asked, watching her sudden change in mood apprehensively.

            "Good. Change into a hospital gown and go lie down, I'll be back in a few minutes. Bit a mishap out on the Quidditch Pitch, you see. Be right back!" she said cheerily, and then dashed off before he could muster a suitably sarcastic reply.

            With a groan and a deadly glare, he eyed the stack of hospital gowns on the nearby table with obvious disgust. They were all a brilliant shade of white, patterned with tiny blue triangles in what was supposed to be a calming design. But worst of all, they were wide open in the back. Growling lowly, Severus grabbed the topmost gown in a white knuckled fist and sauntered off toward the bathroom, grumbling about the cruelty of it all the whole way.

            Five minutes later found Severus stalking toward the furthermost bed, bitterly clutching the back of his robe closed in one hand, and the folded stack of his robes in the other. He threw the latter on a shelf near the bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress, stifling a loud yawn. He was rather tired, he realized, casting a thoughtful gaze to the pillow at his side. Surely it wouldn't hurt to lie down for a few minutes? After all, Poppy would be preoccupied with the 'Quidditch' incident for a while, and he really didn't have anything better to do while he waited. With an idle shrug he swung his legs up on the bed and settled down into the pillow, yanking the crisp white sheets up to his neck. Grimacing in irritation, he grasped his stomach with one hand, struggling to dispel the odd shifting sensation that suddenly kicked up. Blinking in confusion, he ran his hand experimentally over the rounded flesh. Was it…larger than it had been this morning? Glowering he yanked his hand away, stubbornly shutting his eyes. There was no use wasting thought on it now, Poppy would have an answer for him soon enough.

            With that in mind, Severus rolled over on his side and sighed deeply, for once enjoying the crisp feel of the sheets as he drifted off into sleep.

**~^~^~^~^~^~^~**

            Torchlight flickered softly against the damp stone walls, doing little to illuminate the contents of the dark room. Very little was strewn about, only a tall chair, desk, and several rugs worn with age. The rhythmic sound of dripping water sounded from somewhere in the background, tendrils of moisture creeping down the old, crumbling walls. In the very center of the room two shadows stood out from the darkness, the crimson eyes of one focused intently on the pudgy form kneeling before him.

            "Lupin and Black know nothing yet, my Lord," Wormtail said, his watery gaze focused on the moth eaten rug beneath him. Above him, Voldemort narrowed his eyes in thought, spidery fingers resting against his jaw.

            "But you have reason to believe that the Potters do?" he asked, and Wormtail nodded enthusiastically.

            "Yes…Dumbledore keeps them in close confidence. If he knows something, they'll be the first to find out what," he said, smiling proudly.

            "Good….when do they return?" Voldemort hissed, an evil smirk forming across his own thin lips.

            "Day after tomorrow, my Lord," Wormtail answered, and Voldemort awarded him a pleased smile.

            "Very well. I want you to stick close to them….find out about this 'prophecy' I keep hearing rumors about. Do whatever is necessary," he commanded, then reached a hand inside one dark robe pocket and removed a small vial, containing a perfectly clear liquid. "This may help to loosen a few tongues," he said, smiling hungrily as he passed the vial to his servant.

            "Thank you, my Lord. I will not fail you," Wormtail said, clutching the vial protectively to his chest.

            "No, you won't," Voldemort said shortly, and Wormtail shivered at the cold finality in his voice. Ah yes. Success or death, had he really expected anything less?

**~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~**

            Slowly, Severus became aware of the faint sound of feet shuffling busily across the floor, a gentle humming rising with it every now and then. At first he was more than a little alarmed at the sound…what was someone doing in his house? But then reality slowly began to sink in once again, and he remembered. Poppy. The hospital wing. Blinking away the last remnants of sleep, he became steadily aware that something was wrong…or at least, different than it had been before. For one, the numbing effects of the pain potion had worn off, and surprisingly, the pain had not returned. And secondly, he felt oddly….stretched…and significantly _fuller_ than he had been before. Unfortunately, he hadn't the time to ponder it further, as Poppy suddenly appeared before him, smiling sweetly.

            "Ah, you're awake," she said the amusement plain in her expression. Flicking his gaze just beyond her, he saw a boy lying asleep in a bed across the room, the curtains mostly drawn. The Quidditch patient, undoubtedly. But something seemed a little odd about his view of the hospital wing, the light coming through the windows seemed dimmer than it had been earlier.

            "How long was I asleep?" he asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

            "Oh, about five hours, I suppose," she said, waving one hand dismissively, though her eyes were twinkling with laughter. Severus eyes snapped wide open, and he propped himself up on the elbow, staring at her accusatorily.

            "Five hours?! Why didn't you wake me?" he growled, and she laughed brightly, scratching something down on a clipboard.

            "Well, I hardly ever get you in here. I might as well make the most of it, right?" she said, once again smiling with mischief.

            "Now I'm remembering why I don't come to you…." Severus growled, and Poppy made a chiding sound with her tongue, shaking her head in disbelief.

            "You're impossible, Severus. Now, why don't you sit up while I fetch my wand from the office," she said, and turned toward the nearby doorway.

            "_Certainly_," Severus grumbled, but shifted under the sheets nonetheless, surprised at the degree of effort it took to roll off of his side and onto his back. His abdomen felt uncomfortably heavy as he shifted, and he narrowed his eyes in warily as he sat up against the pillows. Blinking in confusion, he stared down at the significant lump beneath the sheets where his stomach should have been. Eyes widening slightly, he scooted further back against the pillows. With an almost panicked flash of movement, Severus flung the sheet down to his knees, gasping in shock. His stomach was now _very_ swollen, the material of the hospital gown stretched taught over the roughly basketball sized swell of flesh. 

            "What the…?" he muttered, his breath coming quicker than it had been before. It was even a little bit harder to breath, he noticed with slight panic. Suddenly, there was an odd shifting sensation, almost as if his internal organs had suddenly decided to switch places for a while. His hand flew down to his stomach in surprise, and he could have sworn that he _did_ feel something moving there beneath the skin….

            "Well now, this is unusual…." Poppy said, blinking at the odd sight before her. Severus merely glared at her and sat up straighter against the pillows, casting a sour look down at his round belly.

            "What's causing it and how do I get rid of it?" he growled bitterly, teeth clenched in obvious irritation. Poppy shook her head in amusement…leave it to Severus Snape to get straight to the point.

            "I'm a nurse, Severus, not a diviner. Let me have a look at you," she said, stuffing her newly fetched wand in the pocket of her robe. Ignoring the look her patient was giving her, she pulled the sheets up over his hips and tugged the hospital gown up over his stomach, revealing the pale flesh for her inspection. Severus flinched as she began her inspection, poking and prodding as if his stomach was mere bread dough ready for the baking.

            "Will you please stop that?!" he growled at last, and she paused long enough to cast him a meaningful glare.

"Do you want me to cast a silencing spell on you?" she warned, her normally bright eyes hard with seriousness. He turned his head away, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest.

            "Hurry up then! Your hands are cold," he muttered, and Poppy shrugged, leaning back and retrieving her wand from her pocket. She waved the wand in the air twice, casting a mild curse detection spell. Furrowing her brows, she cast a second spell but seemed to be only further confused by the results.

            "Hmm….well, why not…." She muttered, casting a contemplative gaze between the wand and her patient. Raising it a second time, she made an odd swirling over Severus' midsection and stared at the colored sparks the shot from the wand a moment later, eyes widening in shock,  "Oh my…now this is…interesting…." She muttered, and cast the spell a second time, receiving identical results.

            "What?" Severus inquired, watching her with an eager, yet slightly alarmed expression. Poppy ignored him completely, and pulled the sheets down past his knees. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled, making a vain attempt the snatch the sheets back up again.

            "My job, now spread your legs and hold still," she commanded, tapping one foot impatiently.

            "Fine, but at least pull the damn curtain," he growled, crossing his arms once again. She did so with a triumphant smirk, and Severus struggled to keep the blush from rising in his cheeks as she went about inspecting his…ah…'nether regions.'

            "Well…everything's perfectly male down here…." She said once she'd finished, pulling the sheets back up at Severus' annoyed glare.

            "Of course it is!" Severus barked incredulously, staring at her as if she'd suddenly sprouted an extra head or two, "Poppy, have you been ventilating those potions properly? I think the fumes may be affecting your…." He began, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. Many of those potions _could_ affect the brain in many unusual ways….

            "Severus, how long have you been like this?" she interrupted, completely ignoring the shocked expression he flashed her.

            "It started about three days ago," he said, still watching her as if she'd suddenly change her mind and proclaim him female any minute now.

            "And the symptoms?" she prompted, staring quite steadily at his stomach. Just like Albus, Severus thought darkly, but answered her nonetheless.

            "At first nausea and some spasming, then cramping and a rather odd…fluttering sensation. There was also some pretty severe pain, but I took a potion for that. And then, of course, there's the obvious," he said, gesturing irately at the swell of his stomach.

            "Hmm….any increase in appetite or cravings?" she continued, tapping her chin in thought.

            "…yes…." He admitted, narrowing his eyes once again.

            "More frequent need to urinate?" she asked, still staring.

            "…yes…" Severus answered, blinking in surprise.

            "Mood swings?" she asked, finally raising her gaze to meet his confused one.

            "Er…"

            "Scratch that last one, you _are_ a mood swing, I doubt anyone could tell much difference…." She muttered, then leaned slightly against the edge of the bed, slipping her wand back down into her pocket once again.

            "Well? What's wrong with me then?" he growled. All that and_ nothing _was_ wrong?_ Hrrmpf. He'd believe that the day the sun rose in the west.

            "Nothing's _wrong_ with you, Severus…though I never in my life thought I'd see such a thing…and you, of all people…_amazing_…" she said, her eyes suddenly acquiring a faraway, almost reverent look.

            "Poppy…." He warned with a low growl. She snapped out of it and stood up, giving him a very odd smile.

            "Severus, I suppose a congratulations is in order," she said, the smile widening. "You're _expecting_," she said, patting his stomach in an amused, almost loving manner. Severus blinked, eyes widening in confusion.

            "Expecting what?" he inquired, staring at her in completely innocent confusion. Poppy instantly gaped at him.

            "Honestly, Severus, for someone who earned the title of 'master' you really can be quite dense," she said, the palm of her hand pressed to her forehead. "You're pregnant," she said, locking her gaze with his.

            "I'm….what?!" he stuttered, gaping at her once again. _Well_, he thought as he stared at her, _I wasn't too far off with that guess about her calling me female_….What Severus found incredibly unnerving, though, was the fact that Poppy looked completely and utterly serious. She groaned and shook her head, one hand rested on her hip.

            "You're with child, you've got a bun in the oven, you're 'expecting,' 'stuffed,' furthering the species, watching for the stork--" Poppy said tiredly, counting off each term on an upraised finger.

            "Enough!"  Severus yelled, frowning and shaking his head at her, "Honestly, Poppy, I thought you were above all that nonsense. Just because I don't enjoy your 'tender ministrations,' it doesn't give you the right to make fun of---" he growled, but she began reciting the results of the tests, completely ignoring his growling retorts.

            "--I detected the remains of an accelerated growth spell, though it seems to have worn off completely at this stage---" she began, snatching her clipboard from a nearby table and scribbling at it with a quill.

            "--As you so eagerly pointed out not a minute ago, I am _male_---" Severus persisted.

            "--without the proper medical equipment, of course, I can't tell precisely how far along you are, though my guess would be around five or six months…"

            "--and unless you completely failed basic biology, you know that pregnancy requires certain internal organs and _sex_, unless you've forgotten all about _that_--"

            "--have to perform a few more tests to see how this is even possible…"

            "No!" Severus yelled, slamming his fist against the bed. Poppy fell silent and watched him, her shoulders sagging in defeat as she sighted his expression, "No more tests! You obviously _have_ been sniffing those fumes, Poppy, because this is absolutely _ludicrous_! I cannot believe I was willing to come to you for assistance…my faith in your medical knowledge was obviously severely misplaced." He said darkly, and Poppy frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

            "Severus….I work at a school full of hormonal teenagers. I know a pregnancy when I see one," she said coldly, glaring at him steadfastly.

            "Yes, and I suppose you don't have to make everyone spread their legs to check their gender!" he barked, and Poppy huffed indignantly, hands placed firmly on her hips.

            "Well pardon me, but I was _trying_ to find an explanation for this. There was the possibility that you'd been the victim of some sort of gender-switching spell recently…."

            "I think I'd have noticed that!!" he yelled, his face flushed with anger and hands curled into white-knuckled fists.

            "Merlin, forget what I said earlier, you ARE moodier than usual…" she said, staring at him with slightly widened eyes, though her small smile didn't escape Severus' notice.

            "I am not! Now if you'll excuse me, I believe there are a few books at home I did not check thoroughly enough," he growled, and awkwardly swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

            "Severus…." She said, casting him an almost pleading look. He ignored her and staggered to his feet, wobbling slightly as he struggled to adjust to the greater weight around his middle.

            "Good day, Poppy, and thank you SO much for your kind assessment." He hissed, and took off toward the door, struggling to get his usual stalk back up to par.

            "Fine then; but don't be surprised when you feel a good kick or two." She growled back and he paused before the door.

            "I'm sure I'll have you to blame should I feel any such thing. Good day." He said, and moved to grasp the door handle.

            "Severus…?" she said, a half-smile grazing her lips.

            "WHAT?!" he yelled, whipping his head around angrily.

            "Bum to the breeze mean anything to you?" she said, still smiling in amusement. His face paled slightly and his jaw dropped, but he regained his composure and cast a defeated glare at her.

            "Oh, do shut up," he muttered, grasping the back of his gown closed as Poppy finally broke down with laughter.

**~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~**

Notes:: HAHA!! That was fun, sorry if the end seemed a bit abrupt though.

**Next Chapter**- Severus has to face the music….hehe.


	7. Acceptance--sort of....

Note: Sorry this took so long, I had exams etc, and this chap was giving me a bit of trouble. Also, please read the questions in the end notes, I need your opinion on something! 

Emma~here ya go, sorry I took so long

Cissy~ ::winks:: yup, das is correct! I like that line too "..technically I am your mother' ::snort::..I an picture it perfectly….

Cobaltblue kitty~hi! Hey, I've read some of your stories on the list! Awesome! I'm glad you like it, and I'll go ahead and tell you now that yes, your suspicions are true…hehe

Katrina~good question, but unfortunately one that won't be answered completely until the actual birth, though some of it will be explained next chapter.

Quoth the Raven~Thanks! I'm trying really hard to keep them all in character, though I think I stumbled with Severus in this one, it was really hard to write for some reason. I'm glad you liked last chapter, Poppy is one of my favorite characters!

Atheis~Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! And yup, the actual birth will be a difficult one, though unfortunately not humorous in the least….that'll be where this story really earns the 'angst' portion of it's designation….

Chapter 6---Acceptance, sort of….^.^; 

            Severus Snape was, in short, frustrated, annoyed, royally pissed off, and totally and completely exhausted. The previous night had not been…pleasant, to say the least. He could not recall gaining much more than a fleeting hour or two of rest the entire night, instead either making a run for the restroom, rolling from side to side in a sad attempt to get comfortable, or cringing in annoyance at the odd, sometimes painful sensations emanating from deep within his abdomen. By morning he had been forced to concede to the fact that indeed _something was moving around in there, and had promptly squashed the possibility of Poppy actually being correct. Instead, he imagined that perhaps whatever bizarre spell those damned lion-beasts had cast had caused his insides to take on a new life of their own. However, one point he did grudgingly consent to grant Poppy was the fact that she'd evidently been right about the 'growth spell' or whatever it was wearing off, for Severus was pleased (if only mildly) to note that his stomach was still in the same exact abnormal condition as it had been the night before. And now, once again hunched over a table in his library and surrounded by mounds of dusty tomes, he was determined to root out the cause, no matter that he'd been through all the books already. He'd missed something, no doubt._

            With a loud *thump*, Severus dropped another book carelessly to the floor, booting it under the table and out of the way. Yet another book was dragged from the stack in front of him, and he flipped through it idly. This book was titled, "Magical Medical Conditions," and was one of the more recent additions to his massive collection. A page in the 'P' section caught his attention, and he flipped back, sneering even as he realized why it had snagged his interest. 'Pregnancy-Conception to birth' was written in bold across the top of the page, and Severus grumbled under his breath about Poppy planting such ludicrous ideas in his head. However, before he could turn the page, he found his curiosity had gotten the better of him and his eyes began to drift down the page, surpassing some of the less important paragraphs in favor of one in particular. It was a list, rather than a paragraph, titled 'Pregnancy-Signs of.'  Narrowing his eyes, Severus began to read down the list, unconsciously ignoring the signs that would most obviously not apply to him.  Nausea and queasiness, cramps, mood swings, exhaustion, frequent need to urinate, cravings…the list went on, and Severus paused as he eyes unwittingly traveled over some information on the middle stages of pregnancy. Weight gain, back ache, something called 'round ligament pains', letting up of morning sickness…Severus blinked, leaning back from the book and staring at the far wall. He _had been sick mostly in the morning, and now…this morning he hadn't been sick at all._

            No, it wasn't possible, was it? Of course not, he'd never heard of a spell capable of doing any such thing. And besides, why would such a thing be done? What was the point of attacking him and then leaving him like…_that_? Unless it was some bizarre, parasitical form of breeding…but Severus wouldn't allow himself to ponder on that, for that would be admitting that there indeed was something living inside him. With a roar of frustration, Severus shoved himself back from the table and stood, heading toward a large cushioned chair across the room. He flopped down in it with a growl, eyes focused on the dark hearth before him.

            A sudden, sharp pain in his abdomen caused him to jerk in surprise, one hand flying up to clutch the round ball of his stomach. He paused, eyes wide as he sucked in several breaths. He waited with baited breath with his hand upon his stomach, hoping desperately that it had not been what he thought it was, that he would not feel what he was dreading. Then it came, a slight yet undeniable movement beneath his palm, muffled by the skin and muscle of his abdomen. Severus froze, staring unblinkingly at his hand as the movement came again, accented by another sharp pain. Breath shuddering, he carefully reached down and rolled his shirt up over his stomach. The sight of it disgusted him, but he forced the feelings aside and ran his hands over the tight, swollen flesh, struggling to understand, to _fathom what was happening to him. He felt another movement beneath his palm as he ran his hands over his belly, and he jerked back in surprise, breath coming in quick gasps. __Oh god, he thought, there __was something alive in there…something moving and shifting and living. Was it true, then? Had that spell somehow changed him physically, somehow…impregnated him?_

            Tightly shutting his eyes, he leaned back in his chair and struggled to slow his breathing. Even with his eyes closed he was all too aware of the parasitic thing inside of him, nestled safely among his vital organs. Shaking his head at the thought, he grit his teeth, still struggling to maintain a fragile calm. He could not panic, he would not lose control…He needed to keep a calm, sane mind about this. But even that resolve couldn't loosen the fear clenched painfully within his chest, fear of what was happening to him, fear of whatever sort of thing was living inside him. For it had to be a _thing, hadn't it? Or was it human? Poppy certainly had seemed more pleased than alarmed, surely if she had detected some sort of monstrous thing within him she would have done more than smile proudly and tease him about his temper. But then again, what if she hadn't been able to tell? He hadn't exactly been patient with her tests…._

            "Damnit…." He growled, rising from the chair and running a hand back across his scalp. Stalking halfheartedly across the room, he fully intended to return to his research, blatantly ignoring whatever fate he'd subconsciously resigned to. Before he got as far as the table however, he caught a glimpse of himself in the old antique mirror that hung crooked on a nearby wall. He stopped in front of it, drawn by some horrid fascination to his own reflection. And there it was, same as it had always been save for a few obvious changes. Even with the dark circles beneath his eyes and the obvious fatigue that plagued him, he had to admit that he looked much healthier than before the whole ordeal had begun. His skin was now much more pale than it was sallow, and his often neglected hair shone and curled against his face with a renewed vigor. If those had been the only changes, he wouldn't have cared less, and might have even been pleased. Those changes could easily be explained away, but the most obvious change was a completely different story….Starting just below his ribcage and disappearing beneath the low-slung waistband of his pants, the steadily increasing curve of his stomach was painfully obvious. Quite unlike the rolls of fat and quivering flesh that plagued the overweight, his own stomach was distinctly smooth and round, unmistakable for anything but what it was. In short, he didn't look fat, he looked _pregnant._

            Bracing his hands on either side of the mirror, he hung his head and sucked in a  shuddering breath, struggling to control the rampant surges of emotion that seemed to plague him far more easily now. He stubbornly shut his eyes against the distorted reflection, struggling once again to regain a critical calm. But as the reality of what was happening slowly became clearer and clearer, his mind slowly forcing itself to accept the undeniable truth, he found that calm to be harder and harder to hold on to. An odd sound hitched in his throat, and he gritted his teeth, hands curling into fists against the smooth stone of the wall. It was true, he realized, struggling to keep standing despite the growing weakness in his knees. All of the facts agreed with Poppy's diagnosis, there was absolutely no other explanation for his condition. Everything pointed towards one conclusion, and that was that he, Severus Arcanus Snape, was pregnant.

            Dimly aware that he was trembling, he turned and collapsed against the wall, sliding slowly down into a heap on the floor. Arms tightly wrapped around himself, he hung his head and bit his lip, eyes clenched against the salty wetness that threatened to trail down his cheeks. Yet the harder he tried to suppress it, the more distinctly aware of his condition he became. _There's something alive in there, he thought, arms tightening around his bulging middle in an attempt to convince himself of its reality. It wasn't just him anymore, there was another life within him, living off him, moving and shifting as an entity completely separate from himself. He began to rock slowly back and forth as the tears finally came, the accompanying sobs caught within his constricted throat. Poppy was right, he thought in a moment of clarity, she was right…._

…he was pregnant….

**~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~******

            "You wanted to see me, Albus?" Minerva McGonagall asked as she stepped into the office, her forehead creased with worry. It wasn't often that she was summoned to his office, as the Headmaster rather enjoyed wandering about the school and delivering messages himself. The only times he usually called her up were when privacy was of the utmost importance. Whatever he had to say was undoubtedly connected to the fight with Voldemort in one way or another, and news of that variety was rarely good.

            "Ah, thank you for being so prompt, Minerva, do have a seat," the Headmaster said cheerily, flashing her a smile as he finished scribbling something on a sheet of parchment. She watched him in confusion for a moment before sitting down, struggling to gauge the reason for his obviously pleased mood.

            "Is something the matter, Headmaster?" she asked as he set the quill aside, popping the waxen top back onto his jar of ink.

            "Oh no, I actually have a bit of good news that I need to be passed on," he answered with an even larger smile, lacing his fingers together atop the desk. Minerva gaped for a moment and blinked quickly, then her own expression turned into a relieved one.

            "Good news? Well that's a relief, it's about time we had some good news. It's gotten to the point where I'm almost frightened to look at the Daily Prophet in the morning.…" she said, one hand held over her heart. It was true, too. Every morning the headlines bore news of yet more deaths and attacks, the ever widening reach of Voldemort's destruction.

            "I quite agree. I cannot tell you the details, as I'm quite sure that the person this concerns would much value privacy in this matter….but what I need you to pass on to our allies is this…The prophecy has begun," he said, his expression at once grave and deadly serious.

            "It has?! You mean the child has been born? When?" she gasped, leaning forward in her chair. This was the best news she could have ever hoped for! Well, aside from the Dark Lord's actual death, but it was certainly close enough.

            "No no, the child has been conceived, yes, but will most likely be born sometime this summer," Albus corrected with a subtle shake of his head. He looked a little disturbed as he said this, his eyes drifting momentarily out of focus as he sunk into the realm of his own private thoughts.

            "Oh, that is wonderful news, Albus!" Minerva cheered, eyes and smile bright as she watched her superior. If the child had indeed been conceived, then the clock counting down to the downfall of the Dark Lord was already ticking. It was only a matter of time now until the war was over….all thanks to a child that had not yet even been born.

            "Indeed it is, the chain of events that will lead to Voldemort's destruction have begun," Albus sighed, and Minerva watched him in curiousity. He certainly didn't look to be entirely pleased with the news for some reason.

            "Forgive me, Albus, but you look a bit…distressed…." She prodded, and he cast her a faint half-smile.

            "I am. It will be a long, hard journey for both parent and child…both the pregnancy itself and the life after," he said, and she noticed his gaze flicking to a rather unusual green parchment lying just next to his hand.

            "That much has been foretold?" she asked, blinking in surprise. She herself had only been aware of a portion of the prophecy, as only Dumbledore himself and the witch that had made the prophecy knew all of it. What Minerva knew was this--a baby boy with green eyes and black hair would be born, and after the 'sacrifice of love,' would somehow or another cast Voldemort into darkness. While most likely this 'sacrifice of love' meant that someone protecting the child would die, by the expression on the Headmaster's face she took it that there was far more to it than that.

            "Yes, unfortunately it has," Albus sighed, his hand drifting to touch the green parchment. "But fate cares not for the feelings of its vessels,"

**~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~**

            The Hospital wing was unusually quiet that day, with only two patients sleeping in beds toward the back of the room. Poppy hummed softly as she scribbled on her clipboard, the magic Ready-Ink quill steadily scratching away. She smiled to herself as she headed towards the front of the hospital wing and her office, pleased that for once she would be getting a break. Just as she was turning toward her office, the sight of something tall and dark caught her attention. Out of the corner of her eye, it looked very much like a Dementor, and she was sure that she jumped nearly a yard when she caught sight of it.

            "…Severus?!" Poppy exclaimed, nearly dropping her clipboard in surprise. The dark figure in the doorway merely stared blankly at her in reply, ignoring her frantic attempt to regain her former calm.

            "I need your help," he said quietly, once she'd gotten over the shock.

            "Well that's a first…." She smiled, still looking faintly awed at his presence. It wasn't every day that Severus Snape asked for help, in fact, she was quite sure that the number of times he'd asked in his life could be counted on one hand. Severus sighed in exasperation and hung his head, hands curled into fists at his sides. He hated asking for help, and he hated asking _Poppy_ for help even more. Gritting his teeth, he ground out his plea, hoping desperately that she'd just get down to business and wait until he was gone to ridicule him. 

            "Please, Poppy…I don't possess the knowledge needed to deal with this," he admitted. Although there was a definite sharp, bitter edge to his voice as he spoke.

            "I never thought I'd be so lucky as to have the infamous Severus Snape stumped twice in a week…." Poppy chuckled as she sauntered over and latched onto his arm. 

            "Don't push your luck," he growled as she dragged him across the room.

            "Okay, okay, have a seat," she said as she pushed him gently back toward a hospital bed. Then it was if a switch had been thrown inside her head. Her formerly amused expression disappeared in an instant, replaced with a blank, calculating look. Her clipboard was in hand and her spine was straight, and Severus could do nothing but gape at the sudden transformation, "Now I don't have all the equipment necessary to give you a proper check-up, but I can have it here within two days time…." She began, tapping the feather of a quill against her cheek as she glanced at her clipboard, eyes flicking back and forth across the text.

            "I don't think you quite understand, Poppy…." Severus interrupted, and she paused, fixing him under her curious gaze, "I don't intend to go through with this. There is no power of man or magic that can force me to give birth to a child I never asked for. I want you to get rid of it," he said, and watched in mild fascination as the calculating look dissolved, an expression of surprise and faint sadness claiming her features. She set the clipboard aside on the bedside table and sat down on the bed next to him, releasing a soft sigh.

            "Severus, did you ever wonder why exactly whoever did this to you also included the growth acceleration spell, and stopped it at this point?" she asked softly, and Severus nodded warily, eyebrows drawing together in confusion. He had wondered, but hadn't really thought about it much. After all, the mere fact that he was pregnant was more than enough to try to come to terms with.

            "Probably for the same sick reason they impregnated me in the first place…." He grumbled, crossing his arms tightly above his stomach. Poppy sighed and shook her head, folding her hands loosely in her lap.

            "No, I'm afraid not. You're too far along for a cancellation or abortion, Severus. There's nothing that can be done," she said, placing a comforting hand upon his shoulder. He jerked away from her in surprise, eyes slowly widening as the full meaning of her words sunk in. Whatever fragile hopes he'd nourished of having things set back to normal were dashed in that instant, crumbling like so much old parchment beneath a gentle touch. He was stuck this way, offered no escape from this…'affliction.'

            "What?! No, there must be something you could do…." He stammered, eyes wide with desperation, for some way to put an end to it all. He couldn't go through with this! There were far too many reasons why it was simply impossible to do so, even ignoring the fact that he didn't _want_ to. For one, he had responsibilities to maintain. Pregnancy was a weakness, the further it progressed the less he'd be able to protect himself, and in his particular line of work, he absolutely _had_ to be able to protect himself. 

            "Not without causing permanent and serious damage to both you and your unborn child. I'm willing to bet that whoever did this to you also took precautions against any attempt at removal…." Poppy continued, that sad, pitying look still present within her gaze, "I'm betting the only reason that the acceleration spell was designed to stop at this point was to keep from injuring the baby. Most pregnancy advancement spells work that way. Progressing any further leads to many development risks for the baby and health dangers for the mother," she said, sighing deeply once again. Severus was still staring at her in shock, only dimly aware that he hadn't moved an inch since she'd first shot down his hopes.

            "So you're telling me that the things that did this to me _knew_ I wouldn't want to go through with it? That they cast the growth spell in order to give me _no choice_?!" he growled, anger finally breaking through his state of shock. He couldn't believe that anything would dare to violate him in such a way, take such obvious advantage of his rights as a living thing. Attacking him, forcing him to carry some monstrous sort of child, giving him no choice in his own fate….he would undoubtedly find great pleasure in murdering the thing that did this to him.

            "Yes, it seems they were rather desperate for you to have a child. My suggestion would be to talk to Albus about that, he _may_ be able to clarify whatever is taking place here," Poppy continued, and Severus narrowed his eyes in thought.

            "He does rather seem to know everything, doesn't he?" he mused out loud, one hand unconsciously drifting down to rub thoughtfully across him stomach. There was no doubt in his mind that Albus knew what was going on…his reaction on their previous meeting gave proof enough to that. "So I'm stuck with this…thing, then," he growled, having come to the decision that he and Albus were going to have a _very_ long talk during the next meeting.

            "Yes…If you wish, there are several different spells that can be used to disguise your outward appearance," Poppy said, and Severus whipped around to stare at her, a glimmer of dim hope igniting within his eyes. If he couldn't terminate the pregnancy, then at least he wouldn't have to suffer the embarrassment of it all. There was no way in hell that he'd put up with all the questions that his changing appearance would no doubt give rise to.

            "What kind of spells?" he asked, and Poppy's own mood seemed to have lightened along with his own. She smiled as she answered his question, removing her wand from the deep pocket of her apron.

            "Simple glamour magicks and charms, nothing too major. Didn't you ever wonder why you've never seen a pregnant student here at Hogwarts?" she asked, and he blinked at her, trying to figure out why in the world anyone would wonder such a thing.

            "As a matter of fact--No. I have not wondered anything of the sort," he replied, and she looked just a bit crestfallen, as if he'd demeaned some great achievement of hers.

            "Oh," she said dejectedly, "Well, we end up with at least one pregnancy a year, and occasionally the mother-to-be will actually choose to keep the child. In that case, glamour has always been used to disguise their condition. And you, far more than any student, have reason to make use of the charms. I can't even begin to imagine what would happen were word of this to get out…." She said, casting him a look that clearly said she most certainly wouldn't want to be in his shoes.

            "I'd be the laughing stock of the wizarding world, no doubt," he muttered darkly, his mind conjuring images far too realistic for his comfort. He could only begin to imagine what he'd look like in a few months-a veritable freak, no doubt.

            "I wouldn't have put it so bluntly myself….but you would certainly become the news of the day for one reason or another. I know plenty of medical professionals that would _love_ to get there hands on you," she said, and Severus cringed. Poppy's 'healing' hands were bad enough, he was pretty sure he'd rather die than find himself the lab rat of a whole team of curious medics.

            "_One_ word, Poppy and I'll-" he threatened, giving her one of his darkest glares. 

            "Yes, yes, I promise I won't tell a soul," she said, waving off the glare as if it were nothing.

            "Good," he growled, faintly put-off that she hadn't been the least bit unnerved by his threat. But then again, he'd glared at her often enough that she was probably immune to his moods by now.

            "Oh, before you stalk off…." She began as he began to rise from the bed, flicking her wand to summon a stack of three new-looking books from across the room, "You might find these helpful. I'm pretty sure you don't have them in that monstrous library of yours," she said, thrusting the books into his arms.

            "What…?" he stuttered in surprise, gaping at the picture of the obviously pregnant woman waving at him from the cover of the top book.

            "Read them. I'm now convinced that you won't listen to me if _I_ tell you to stay off your feet and take it easy…so I'm left with the hope that you'll listen to those instead," she said, thrusting one finger at the stack of books. He sagged his shoulders and glared at her again.

            "You are an insufferable witch," he ground out, rearranging the books so that the titles weren't visible to passerby.

            "And you are the most stubborn, sarcastic, and cynical beast I have ever met. I expect you back here in two days," she said, giving him a light push toward the door.

            "Fine, I have to meet with Albus then anyway," he spat, and struggled to catch his balance as he headed toward the door. Poppy only laughed as she went about her business, wandering off toward one of the patients sleeping at the far end of the room.

            Grumbling all the way, Severus stalked out into the hall, the wretched books clutched tightly to his chest. At one point, he risked a glance at the cover of one of them, his eyebrows instantly rising up toward his hairline. The picture showed a smiling woman cuddling a newborn, one of its tiny pink hands wrapped around one of her fingers. He gaped at the image, face going pale as one very important question formed in his shell-shocked brain.

How the hell was he supposed to give birth anyway?!

**~^~^~^~^~^~^~**

QUESTION—Okay, I was planning on making this a multiple pregnancy as it plays an important role in the plot (no, no new characters later on, don't worry), but I need your opinion. Twins or Triplets? I can't decide! HELP!

**Next Chapter**—Poppy's 'thorough' examination, a meeting with the Marauders (-Peter…I hate that guy), and the first chat with Dumbledore.


End file.
